Storm Bound
by musicXinXtheXdark
Summary: They were just two perfect strangers; waiting out the biggest storm of the decade together. Fun, right? SasuSaku
1. Waiting on Doorsteps

**Storm Bound**

**Waiting on Doorsteps**

Sakura Haruno was just your ordinary 25 year old girl. Minus the whole pink hair part, of course. She was driving through the desolate streets of Konoha, searching the radio scanner for news on the, apparently, coming storm. Like any smart person would do before a major storm hits, she went out to get provisions. Stock-up, you know? Make sure you have all the necessary items at your disposal to get you through the storm. Then again, a really smart person would have had one made prior like you're _suppose_ to do but that was a different story.

At this point said girl was seriously questioning why she even went out in the first place.

"This just in, the coming storm should be bringing thunder, lightning, rain, high speed winds, and hail. All citizens are strongly advised to wait inside for the duration of the storm. It could break anytime now."

_Right... that's why._

There was hardly enough wind to blow a pin let alone cause any serious damage to the surrounding area.

_Well, you know what they say. The calm before the storm. With my luck I'll have just spent all this money on provisions and the storm won't even..._

All of a sudden, a flash of white light played across her vision. Before she could even think another thought she heard,

"BOOM!"

As if on cue, the sky melted from a pale grey into a sickly green.

_What's that thing they always say? Watch the sky for the... something or other. Whatever it is, green is defiantly not a good color. _

By this point, Sakura was leaning over her steering wheel, trying to get a better look at the sky. That was her first, of many to come, mistake. Before she knew it she had lost control of the wheel and was spinning towards the tree line. Desperately trying to regain her hold, but not succeeding. A very intimidating looking oak tree was getting closer and closer to her by the second. She closed her eyes right at the point of impact. Expecting to feel glass penetrate every surface of her skin, so, naturally, when she felt like she was hit in the face with a basketball; she was caught off guard.

_What the... _

Her vision was questionable, at best, and she felt warm liquid run down her face and touch her lips. Her seatbelt felt as if it was constricting her to death and she could not get out a comprehendible sentence. Not that it mattered since no one was around. She tried to gather her thoughts, grasping at separate ideas to try and form one. When she saw the white fabric lifeless in her lap and the felt the dull aching across her chest and neck, she realized what had happened.

_The airbags. Well, not only have I managed to crash my car, but the storm has started and I'm now stuck in the middle of God Knows Where. I didn't even bring my cellphone with me. Great. I really suck at this whole, "Survival of the Fittest," thing. I live through a crash but I'll probably be killed the impending storm._

Sakura climbed out of her car, grabbing the only thing she could find that might prove to be semi-useful. A flashlight. Not even a good flashlight, one of those crappy ones that kids put on their backpacks so they can piss the teacher off by shining it in their face. She gathered her surroundings and made the conclusion that she was in the middle of some kind of neighborhood. The houses were fairly spaced out, but none of the houses could be seen from the entrance of their driveways. She made her way over to the closest mailbox and shined her kiddy light on the name inscribed.

_Uc..hi..ha? Uchi-ha. Uchiha! Yeah... that sounds decent. Well, let's give this one a try. _

Sakura started her way up the perilous looking seven foot wide gravel path.Well, at least she was wearing sensible clothes. Jeans with a light blue baby tee. Of course, the ballet flats were not an ideal choice but hey, she could be in heels. She made her way around another turn to find...

More gravel. After three more deceiving turns she officially decided she picked the wrong driveway to hike up.

And then it started to pour. She could barely see two feet in front of her. The wind picked up and the rain started pelting her skin.

_This is getting ridiculous. I swear, if the house isn't behind the next bend I'm turning around... of course... that would just mean more walking._

Apparently, the house was actually more of a mansion. Sakura held back her desire to burst out into a fit of joy and dancing. She made her way over to the double door entrance and knocked.

"KNOCK..."

No answer.

"KNOCK KNOCK..."

Silence.

"KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK..."

Echoes.

_Just my luck, the friggin house is EMPTY! I give up, let the storm blow me away!_

By this point the girl was thoroughly soaked and breaking down on someone's front step. She leaned against the door and just looked up into the sky. As if challenging the heavens to do their worst. Boy oh boy did they comply. The hail started coming down, and this wasn't normal hail either. This was like hail on performance enhancers. The rain, wind, and mutant hail felt like millions of knives ripping at her skin. A ceaseless barrage of Mother Nature at her cruelest.

However long after those events took place, another white light flashed across her vision. She raised her hand to her eyes and immediately thought lightning was the cause. Until the light turned off and she heard someone curse.

_Headlights?_

Before she knew it, a mysterious figure was looming over her and asking her questions. Or, at least, she thought they were questions. She felt like someone was playing racket ball with her brain and even though it was freezing outside she felt like her world was on fire. When she looked into the eyes of her hero, or assailant, she was met with onyx. The last color that flashed across her eyelids before she gave up on staying awake.

(Sasuke POV)

Sasuke was one my way home from his job (an emergency evacuation was ordered due to the storm) when something caught his eye. A silver Civic was completely off the roadside and the front half of the car conjoined with a tree.

_Hn... strange. What idiot goes outside in this kind of weather and gets their car crashed._

Sasuke was debating on getting out of his nice, warm, dry car to check out the situation for himself. However, the pros of staying inside the car were very enticing. On the other hand, someone could be in serious trouble.

With a sigh Sasuke pulled on his rain coat and stepped out of his car. He peered in through the window on the drivers side and noticed no one was inside. The airbag was deflated so he was assuming the person sustained minimal to mediocre injuries.

_Not to mention the idiot didn't have the sense to stay IN the car. _

Knowing that there was nothing he could really do, Sasuke entered the sanctum of his car once again and turned into his driveway.

When he reached the top he noticed the mysterious lump of blue and pink on his front step. He pulled the car in to get a better look. Said lump raised their hand to shield their eyes from his brights.

_Well, looks like this is the "kind of idiot." Hn... a girl by the looks of it._

Sasuke turned off the ignition and headed over towards the girl. Since he was pretty sure leaving her there wasn't legal he bent down to take a closer look. Slender frame, pink hair...

_Hn... interesting_

That was when she locked her eyes with his. His onyx clashed with shocking jade. Without warning her eyes shut. Knowing he would have to carry her inside he went to wrap his arms around her waist and shoulders. That was when he felt her skin temperature on her exposed arms. For someone who was outside for who knows how long she was surprisingly warm... hot even. Realization hit Sasuke like a rock hits calm water.

_Shit... she's burning up. _

He unlocked his door and carried her inside. Just two strangers waiting out a storm, for however long, together.

_...great. _

______________________________________________________________________

Hope you guys like this chapter! Review to let me know what you think.


	2. Electricity? I think not

**Electricity? I think not.**

Sasuke had no idea how long he has just stared in disbelief at the girl in front of him until he planned to take action. However, due to the fact that he was not a doctor and most certainly not qualified to handle this situation, he figured himself screwed. He should probably figure out what her name was, but that would entitle searching through her possessions. Her possessions happened to be a very much crashed and very much _outside_ Civic, and herself. The car was automatically ruled out and if he searched her he would look like a groping pervert. So he had no options except waiting for her to wake up. Sasuke left the living room and entered his kitchen. He was searching for something, anything, to take down the fever. After the contents of countless cabinets were strewn on the floor, he started losing hope.

_As of right now, I'm not really sure the cleaning service is worth it if I can't find anything in the damn house._

Just as he was about to give up entirely, he found what he was looking for. There, right next to the sink, was a hand towel. Risking the chance that it was clean, he ran it under cold water and rung it out. When he entered the living room once again, he placed the cloth on the girl's forehead. She flinched a little, the temperature of the cloth contrasting so drastically with that of her skin, but then resumed her silent state.

_What am I suppose to do with her? What if she doesn't wake up? _

That last thought was discarded immediately as her eyelids shot open. She bolted upright, then leaned over, grasping her head in pain. Sasuke suppressed an amused chuckle at her current state. When she had regained her composure she started to take in her surroundings. Apparently she didn't remember that HE found HER on HIS doorstep because she started screaming her head off when she caught sight of him. Sasuke quickly extended his arm so his hand was covering her mouth. He leaned a little closer to her, narrowing his eyes.

"Will you shut it? There is no reason for you to be screaming Ms..."

She removed his hand from her mouth and said, "Why exactly should I tell you my name, Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke was not in the mood to play around here, "For starters, you were unconscious on MY doorstep, and if that isn't enough, you already know my name."

"Ah, yes. But it's not like you told me your name."

Sasuke edged a little bit away from her. "Then how the hell do you know..."

A gleam of humor entered Sakura's pale green eyes, "You have a mailbox, do you not."

Sasuke could come up with no response except, "Hn."

"Well then, it's a good thing you're a talker. Here I was afraid there would be awkward silences and pregnant pauses."

Sakura tried to get up from the couch, but had to reach her hand out to steady her.

_Ugh, not a good idea. Now the room's so spinny and there are all these pretty colors. _

When Sasuke saw the girl reach out for support he wouldn't call himself concerned because he wanted to know if she was alright, but concerned because he would have to take care of her through the remainder of the tempest. Through the floor to ceiling length window, a bolt of lightning clearly defined by the midnight sky behind it struck the ground. The two waited, counting silently before the thunder roared. They didn't have to wait long, as a matter of fact it was almost instantaneous. It seemed to be about one mile away, to close for comfort. Just as Sasuke was about to get up and ask the girl (she still had not told him her name) if she was alright, the lights flickered once, twice, before the pair was enveloped in a defining darkness.

Sakura let a shrill scream lose from her lungs and Sasuke struggled to get his hands up to cover his ears.

"Kami, woman, was that necessary?"

"Uh, I'm kind of not the biggest fan of the dark." Sakura stayed where she was, not wanting to grope the air and land one a certain _someone_.

"Ge, I really couldn't tell. Thank you for trusting me with such a well hidden secret."Sasuke didn't even try to hold the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Well, well, aren't you just the supportive one."

Sasuke didn't even dignify her retort with an answer.

Sakura, sensing the impatience in the air, moved on to a more helpful topic.

"Uhm... so... do you have any candles?"

"No."

"Any flashlights."

"Maybe."

Sakura could take no more, "What the hell kind of response is maybe?"

Finally moving on to what he really wanted to know Sasuke asked, "I'll give you my real one when you tell me your name. Unless, of course, you want me to call you woman the entire time we're here." With the last sentence he let a smirk creep onto his face. Not that she could see it.

"Haruno."

"Is there a first name with that last name, Ms. Haruno?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Uchiha."

"Well, being raised a gentleman I firmly believe in ladies first."

Sakura repressed a snort at his last comment.

_A gentleman, yeah right. He's hardly a caveman. _

Another flash of lightning stained the night sky, sending a streak of light through the room. Sasuke's face was brought into the light as Sakura took a minute to really look at it.

_A handsome caveman, though._

"Sasuke."

Sakura, still deep inside her own thoughts responded,

"What?"

"My name, it's Sasuke. Now for yours."

"Sakura, my first name is Sakura."

Sasuke couldn't help but think how fitting it was. Her name suited her so perfectly. Then he was brought back to reality by her next question.

"So, Sasuke, where are these flashlights."

"I have no idea."

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "I told you my name. Where are the flashlights."

Sasuke tried to stay as clam as possible, biting back most of the malice in his voice, "I. Told. You. I have no idea."

Sakura felt like hitting her head against something... hard. There was NO way she was walking around this house in total darkness. Looks like she would just sit on the living room floor with Sasuke until he remembered.

_Hey, this is why I ate all those carrots, right? Killer night vision. _

No matter how much she joked, Sakura couldn't hold back the feeling of dread. She was all alone in this huge house with a man she met by fainting on his front porch. All she knew about him was that he was rich, apparently, indescribably handsome, and his name was Uchiha Sasuke.

______________________________________________________________________

Hey guys! Let me know what you think please. I'm still in the middle of processing this one. I just thought of the idea and didn't want to lose it so I had to write it down. Hope you like it. Updates soon!

musicXinXtheXdark


	3. 20 Questions

**20 Questions**

_How exactly did I find myself in this situation? You would think there was a limit to how many times you can ask yourself a question, but you're wrong. For the last hour or so I have been sitting cross legged on the floor beside a stranger named Sakura Haruno. Her name was just about all I knew about her. _

The two had not spoken since their previous encounter. There was an unspoken challenge lingering in the room. Whoever gave in first and started conversation would be considered the weaker of the pair. Sakura and Sasuke, both to stubborn for their own good, refused to be the one to lose. It simply wasn't an option. Thus amounting to the previous hour filled with awkward silences and death glares.

(Thirty minutes later)

Sakura really wasn't sure how much longer she could go on like this. The atmosphere was unbearable, she detested the dark, and the semi-strobe-like flashing of the lightning was starting to give her a headache. Looking for something to improve the situation would at least get her mind of the matter.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura waved her white flag high above her head.

"I just wanted to let you know that when you wet your pants from sheer fear, I'll have no pity for you."

... Or not.

The response Sasuke dignified that with was a, "Hn."

The pair went back to the sanctuary of their minds.

(Fifteen minutes later)

Alright, now this was seriously getting to be to much for Sakura. If the very-horror-movie-like lightning wasn't enough the wind started tearing at the edges of the house. She could her it clawing at the windows, looking for an entrance.

With another deep breath, she (really this time) hoisted her white flag way above her head and started waving it like a madwoman.

"Sasuke, there is not much more that I can take from this. We're getting nowhere. Do you plan to just spend the whole storm on your living room floor? Because I don't."

Now that Sakura had given up Sasuke was perfectly content with voicing his opinion.

"As a matter of fact, I don't. There should be candles in the office."

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes, I see. The office would be where, exactly?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and made a hand gesture. Sakura interpreted this hand gesture as, "Follow me, idiot." Mentally offended, Sakura dragged herself off the floor and followed the raven haired man.

Sasuke raised his hand to turn on the lights. Then, realizing how stupid that was, stopped in mid-action.

"The candles should be somewhere over here."

Sasuke gestured his hand towards the credenza on the far wall.

After trifling through several drawers Sakura finally hit the jack pot.

"Found them!" Sakura waved two of them above her head to emphasize her point.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Great job, Sherlock. Did you happen to find the matches too?"

Sakura lowered her arms in defeat.

"Uhm ... no. But now that you mention it ... I think there are matches in my emergency kit."

"And that emergency kit is located where, exactly?"

"My car."

Sasuke groaned and clenched his jaw. He was officially stranded with an idiot. As calmly as possible he stated, "Out of all the things you choose not to take, one of them is the EMERGENCY KIT?"

"Well, I didn't think it was really necessary."

"Yes, because who wouldn't classify this as an emergency."

"How was I supposed to know I would end up in such a POORLY STOCKED house? Besides, I had just plummeted into a TREE! Excuse me for not being in a clear state of mind!"

"But you take that stupid flashlight with you!?! Was that just more conveniently placed?"

"Actually, no. I took it from the emergency kit."

"You are going to get us killed. If we end up having to sacrifice someone, it'll be you."

"Well then, I'm glad we're on the same page!"

" ... You would sacrifice yourself too?"

Sakura was silent for a moment. Reflecting on what she had just said.

"No. That's not what I meant. It's just that..."

"Whatever you say. Matches are in the kitchen."

Sakura got up to leave. When she reached the door she started to turn left.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "The kitchen is the other way, Sakura."

"I knew that. I was just ... checking the hallway before I crossed it."

"That's for roads, idiot."

"I knew that."

(A Little Later Down the Road)

Sasuke and Sakura had both managed to successfully light all the candles and place then around the living room. Now they were giving off a faint glow, illuminating the room. Sasuke was leaning against the coach and Sakura against the armchair. There was a silence lingering in the air. Not so much an awkward one as it was one of presence. They were both more than content to wait in silence until the ordeal was over. That is, until Sakura decided they should know more about each other. After all, if they were going to be here for however long, they might as well know a little about each other.

"Hey, Uchiha. Do you want to play a game?"

Without shifting his position he replied, "My name's Sasuke, not Uchiha. And what kind of game?"

"All right then, Sasuke. It's a simple one, really. Twenty questions. If we're stuck together until this storm is over, we might as well know a little about each other."

"Hn. Fine."

"Alright, I'll start. How old are you?"

"Twenty-four. Next question."

With slight amusement evident in her voice Sakura explained, "That's not how it works, Sasuke. I ask you a question and you answer. Then you ask me a question and I answer. So what's your question?"

"Fine. How old are you?"

"Question copier. Besides, don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age?"

"Somehow that isn't an answer to my question."

"Same age."

"What?"

"We're the same age. All right, my turn. When's your birthday?"

"July 23rd."

Sakura let a small smile creep onto her lips. "Hm, looks like I'm older than you."

"When's your birthday, then?"

"March 28th."

"Only a couple months, it doesn't count. What's your next question?"

"What's your job?"

"That's an easy one. I'm the head of Uchiha Foundations. We supply hundreds of companies with the necessary materials to get their jobs done. What about you?"

"I work for Konoha General."

"So you're a nurse?"

"No. A doctor, actually."

Sakura had decided to ask a more personal question on her next turn.

"So ... are you dating anyone?"

Sasuke's interest was peaked. "Now why would you want to know something like that?"

A faint blush rose to Sakura's cheeks. "No reason. It's just a game."

"Since it's just a game, no. I'm not dating anyone. And you? Is there some doctor out there who is expecting you to leap into his arms anytime now?"

"No, there's not doctor like that. Or anybody else for that matter."

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura could tell you how long they sat there talking. It was well beyond twenty questions by the time the two had revealed things they'd never told anyone before.

Sakura was afraid she would make a mistake and end somebody's life. She was petrified every time she walked into that emergency room. Sasuke had spent his entire life trying to get his father to acknowledge him. Everything he did was second rate compared to his brother. He was always compared, and he was always the one who came in last. They were talking so late they hadn't even realized how dark the room had become. The candles were halfway used and the air had turned a little cooler. Sakura rubbed her arm as a small shiver went through her. Sasuke stifled a yawn. Now there was an entirely different elephant in the room. Where were they going to sleep? They shouldn't leave the room and the floor was hard and cold. Neither of them would fit comfortably in the armchair. This left just the couch ... for the two of them. The two looked at each other, conveying their thoughts with their eyes. Sasuke got up and so did Sakura.

Awkwardly, Sakura mentioned, "So, I guess it's just the couch. For both of us to share."

Not knowing what else to say he replied, "Yeah."

Sasuke laid down first, pressing himself as close to the back as he could. Then Sakura placed herself on the couch as well. There was a space between them, not wanting to invade each other's remaining personal space. Sasuke reached up behind him and pulled down the blanket. He threw it over himself and Sakura. For a while Sasuke stayed there watching Sakura. He observed as her breathing evened out and guessed she was asleep. He finally closed his eyes. Letting sleep wash over him like the incoming tide over the sand.

(Morning)

Sakura woke up, feeling different than she did when she fell asleep. Not different in the more refreshed sense, but different in a different way. There was something firm and taught pressed against the length of her body. She tried to move away, but couldn't. Sakura shot her eyes open to come face to face with black. The color of Sasuke's shirt. Her face was nuzzled in his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, locking her where she was. Her fist was clenched in his shirt and their legs were a tousled mess. To anyone else it would look provocative. To her, she reasoned, they were simply cold. There was a huge storm going on outside with no electricity or heat inside the house. Instincts took over. Those instincts being snuggle to the closest source of warmth. In her case the source of warmth was Sasuke. All this reasoning didn't stop her from closing her eyes and pretending to be asleep. Not because she enjoyed the feeling of his muscular, strong, arms around her. Feeling like his entire body was cradling her, protecting her. No. She feigned sleep because she didn't want to be the one to tell, or wake, Sasuke. At least, that was the reason she told herself.


	4. Morning Awakenings

**Morning Awakenings **

When Sasuke woke up the sun was directly in his eyes. He tried to raise his hand to shield his them, but found he couldn't. When he looked down to see why he found a person lying on his arm. More exactly, he found Sakura Haruno lying on his arm, and part of him was tempted not to move her.

"Sakura ... wake up."

She didn't move.

"Haruno, up."

"Mmmm, five more minutes."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. If she wasn't going to get up he would just have to make her. Sasuke shoved his elbow into her back, pushing her off the moment Sakura's face impacted with the floor her eyes shot open.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That's for not getting up. I can't just spend the whole day waiting for you to move, now can I?"

"Patience is a virtue, Sasuke."

"It's also overrated, Sakura."

Sakura had managed to pick herself off the floor and headed towards the kitchen.

"Can you cook anything, Sakura?"

"Is this because I'm the girl? Because that's sexist, Sasuke. Just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean that I can cook."

"As much as I love your jumping to conclusions answers, I'm asking you because my cooking would end up giving us food poisoning. Given the fact that we're already stranded I don't think it would better our situation. So, my nonsexist question is can you cook?"

"Yeah, I can cook."

"Without electricity?"

Sakura thought this last sentence over. She ran through all the things she could make up.

"Uhm, I could make pancakes."

"Without a stove?"

"Fine, you win. There is virtually nothing I can make without electricity. IF you were a normal person and just had cereal or fruit then I could work something out..."

"I have tomatoes."

Sakura turned around to give him a look of utter disbelief. "Tomatoes? You have tomatoes but not cereal?"

"Cereal is fattening and not healthy. Tomatoes are full of nutrition and give you an energy boost for the day. You're a doctor, shouldn't you know that?"

"Well, sorry mister I have all the answers. Besides, I'm a doctor, not a nutritionist."

"Whatever."

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and went towards the sink. She placed her hands on it's rim and observed the stormy landscape waiting outside. "Still looks like crap outside."

"Ah."

"How much longer do you think it's going to last?"

"Don't know."

"The snow's really piling up. Not to mention the rain is flooding the streets. At least the lightning seems to have stopped for a while."

"Yep."

"Are you capable of giving more than one word replies?"

"Yep."

"Whatever, just eat your stupid tomato."

Sakura threw the tomato at Sasuke's head. He instinctively reached his hands out to catch it before impact.

_Stupid Sasuke and his perfect reflex arc. To think he just goes around acting like that. Is it even legal for someone to be that perfect?_

"Earth to Sakura. Are you done ogling yet, or would you rather stand there all day like an idiot?"

"Ah, psh, sh,uhuh, I was NOT ogling. You're just full of yourself."

"Sure you weren't. Now, I'd like to do something proactive, like look for a battery radio."

'You have a battery radio! Shouldn't that have been one of the first things we looked for?"

"This coming from the girl who didn't take the emergency kit."

"How many times are you going to bring that up!"

"As many times as I want to! Do you know how much easier this would have been if you had just taken that stupid kit!?!"

"Yeah, I do! But aren't you supposed to keep things in your house for this kind of situation! It's not my fault you don't have anything in this whole freaking house that could be of any use!"

"Well, what do you know. Looks like someone is pointing fingers!"

Throughout the whole argument neither of them had realized that their proximity was slowly inching closer towards the others. Before they knew what was happening, they were right in each others faces. Their breaths were mingling and Sakura had to crane her neck upwards so she could continue to make eye contact.

"Well, you're just a ... STUPID FACE!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared down at her. "Is that the best you could come up with, Sa-ku-ra?"

She couldn't help but wince at the mockery in his voice.

"Yeah, well, the truth hurts."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Why? It's not like you can make me."

"Do you wanna bet on that?"

"Yeah. I do. As a matter of fact..."

Sakura would have continued her sentence if it weren't for the fact that Sasuke's lips were on hers. She could barely think, let alone push him away. So she did the only thing she could do. She placed his hands on the back of his neck and gave in to his touch. It was like an automatic reaction that she couldn't control. His hands entwined around her waist, pulling her closer. Her hands flew up to run themselves through his raven locks. If it wasn't for the strike of lightning and the reverberation of thunder disturbing the morning sky, who knows how much longer it would have gone on. Sasuke and Sakura pulled back and looked at each other. A faint blush crept it's way to Sakura's cheeks and Sasuke dropped his arms. Shakily, Sakura raised her hand to her lips, her blush increasing in size and redness. Sasuke just let a smirk adorn his perfect lips.

"Told you I could make you shut up."

Sakura felt like she was just blind sighted. "Oh, yeah. Looks like you won the bet."

Sakura turned her back towards Sasuke just as she felt the sting of unshed tears in her eyes.

_Stupid, stupid girl. Of course he only did it to prove a point. Like he would ever really kiss you._

Sasuke couldn't figure out the sudden change in atmosphere. As soon as the words left his mouth it felt like something was off.

"Sakura..."

"Let's just go find that radio, okay?"

The two of them walked away, each carrying a burden of unspoken feelings.

______________________________________________________________________

Hola, people! Sorry it took me a little longer to update. Hope you liked it! Reviews much appreciated =]

musicXinXtheXdark


	5. Storming Away

**Storming Away**

Sasuke and Sakura were currently sitting cross legged on the floor, trying to tune into a weather station. Frustrated, Sakura threw her hands up in the air and fell backwards onto the floor.

"UGH! This is pointless. I quit, I can't do it anymore."

Not removing his eyes from the radio, Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic?"

"Are you kidding me, Sasuke? We're stranded in the middle of a storm, have little to no food, and we can't find any updates! That's practically the definition of drama!"

"At least you're not alone."

Spreading the sarcasm thick in her voice she replied, "Yeah, just me and Mr. Congeniality."

Sasuke looked down at the girl on the floor.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very pessimistic?"

"Only around you and your sparkling personality."

Feigning shock, "I'm hurt, Sakura."

Finally lifting herself into a sitting position, she looked at Sasuke.

"No, you're not. You might as well give up on that thing." Sakura was gesturing to the radio.

"Ah, the difference between you and me is that I have patience."

"I have plenty of patience when it's being channeled towards something with the chance of an outcome."

Sasuke raised his hand to silence the girl as the booming static filled the room. A small spark of hope crept it's way into his onyx orbs. "Hear that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and lifted her hands to her ears. "How could I not? I'm pretty sure the neighbors can hear that. In my book, it's not an improvement if it makes us deaf."

Sasuke sagged his shoulders and let out a sigh. "It's an improvement because it means we're getting close reception."

He glanced at the girl in front of him. Her clothes were wrinkled and stiff from drying under these conditions. Her hair was arrayed in a less than perfect way. She had rested her elbows on the coffee table, her hands attempting to muffle out the sound waves from the radio. Even in this state she looked ... beautiful.

The last thought came as a shock to him, like a bucket of freezing water sprayed on his unsuspecting face. He shook his head, as if trying to lose the thought in the depths of his mind.

"Stop covering your ears. It's not that loud. It only goes to prove my point that you're overdramatic."

Going on like she couldn't hear him, she answered, "WHAT? I JUST CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE NOISE!"

Fine, if she wanted it that way she could have it her way. Sasuke continued to futz with the knobs until he struck gold.

"...attention. This is an emergency storm report. The immediate area is currently undergoing a Level 5 storm. Citizens are told to stay inside until it is over. Lock and stay away from windows and doors with glass panels. The end of the storm is predicted to be early tomorrow morning. The following is a storm warning from the local weather station that requires your full attention. This is an emergency storm..."

Silence filled the room as Sasuke shut the radio off abruptly. The two bathed in the silence until Sakura felt the need to vocalize her thoughts.

"So ... tomorrow morning."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

Her attempts falling apart, Sakura let the silence consume them once again. The silence allowed their thoughts to prey on their barren minds.

_(Flashback)_

"_Do you ever shut up?" _

"_Why? It's not like you can make me."_

"_Do you wanna bet on that?"_

"_Yeah. I do. As a matter of fact..."_

_Sakura would have continued her sentence if it weren't for the fact that Sasuke's lips were on hers. She could barely think, let alone push him away. So she did the only thing she could do. She placed his hands on the back of his neck and gave in to his touch. It was like an automatic reaction that she couldn't control. His hands entwined around her waist, pulling her closer. Her hands flew up to run themselves through his raven locks. If it wasn't for the strike of lightning and the reverberation of thunder disturbing the morning sky, who knows how much longer it would have gone on. Sasuke and Sakura pulled back and looked at each other. A faint blush crept it's way to Sakura's cheeks and Sasuke dropped his arms. Shakily, Sakura raised her hand to her lips, her blush increasing in size and redness. Sasuke just let a smirk adorn his perfect lips._

"_Told you I could make you shut up."_

_(End Flashback)_

_Just a kiss, that was just a kiss._

No matter how many times she repeated that line in her head, it didn't make that kiss anything more, or less, than it was. She wished she could say the silence between the two of them was comfortable, accepted, but it wasn't. It was full of everything she didn't feel like admitting to herself. It was awkward and un-welcomed. If she could she would end it, but ending it meant talking. Talking meant more awkward silences and pregnant pauses. So that was not a choice. Looks like she just had to accept her circumstances. More time passed and Sakura still felt like she was walking on eggshells. Sasuke had his eyes closed and was leaning against the sofa. His hands were supporting the back of his head. He wasn't sleeping, but he just looked so peaceful. So different from the Sasuke she was constantly with. They had spent so little time together yet she already felt like she knew him. He had opened up a part of him to her, a part he normally locked away. She was startled, to say the least, when Sasuke's eyes shot open.

"Have you been looking at me this whole time?" There was a sly edge to his voice.

"AH, no. Of course not. Geez, you really are conceited."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the girl in front of him.

"Well, I am the best."

"Not according to your dad."

Sakura could not believe she had just said that. She mentally slapped herself, and then she slapped herself again. She stood up to try and walk away.

"What?" Sasuke growled the next part out, and she was pretty sure it wasn't in question form.

"Well, you said you always felt second best compared to your brother in your dad's eyes."

Alright, if she didn't think it was a question then why the hell did she just answer it! Stupid mouth, stupid, stupid, stupid mouth.

Sasuke walked over to where she was, extending to his full height and towering over her. If he was trying to intimidate her, mission accomplished.

"What the hell do you know?" There was such raw hostility in his voice that she took a step backwards as if on instinct.

"Nothing. I know nothing."

Sasuke still inched closer to the girl. She had said exactly the wrong thing to him at exactly the wrong time.

"That's what I thought." Sasuke turned away from her, her face bringing the echo of her words in his mind. So why, when he was walking away, did she open her mouth again.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Still not turning to look at her, he uttered, "Whatever, like you said, you don't know anything."

His whole body posture screamed "get the hell away from me." His shoulders were hunched, his fists clenched, and his neck tense. He didn't actually think that...

"Sasuke, you don't really believe that, do you?"

"Of course I believe it! It's true, okay! It's all freaking true!"

Sasuke spun around to face her, finding she was closer than he thought. He was seething. He needed to lash out at something, choosing the wall. He raised his fist and smashed his fist into the plaster. He didn't retract it, he just stayed there. After an internal debate, Sakura decided to approach him.

"Sasuke. It's not true, none of it's true."

She went to place her hand on his cheek, but he moved away. An eerie, half full, laugh rang through the air.

"It's not true you say? What do you know? Nothing. Why should I believe anything from a third class doctor who isn't even skilled enough to keep a patient alive."

Sakura took a step back. His words stung her, a deep ache entering her chest. In one breath he had managed to crumble her denseness. She had never felt so exposed, so raw, before. It felt like a harsh, cold, breeze blowing unforgivingly in her face.

"Well, then, it looks like you don't need an incompetent doctor here. If I knew I was so useless I would have just stayed in my car and let the storm blow me away."

Sakura gathered every ounce of courage she had and directed it towards her legs. When Sasuke heard her leave the room, he finally took his fist out of the wall. He sank down to the floor as if the entire world was pushing him down.

_She knows nothing. Just nothing. _

Sasuke sat there for however long, staring outside at the window.

Morning came before they knew it. Sakura had slept in the office, waking up almost exactly like the previous morning, except for the man of her dreams in her arms.

She walked out to the front of the house, dialing the number of the cab company. When it was time to go she walked right out the front door, not looking at Sasuke, and slamming it behind her.

Sasuke was left alone with his perturbing thoughts

_Shit, I can't believe I just let her walk out like that._

He was on his way to the front door when the ringing phone caught his attention. He didn't plan on picking it up, until he heard his best friends voice come across the speaker.

"Yo, teme. Listen, I've been trying to get back to my house but most of the roads are still blocked off from the storm. I was at Nara's but now I'm conveniently stuck at the bottom of your driveway. Just wanted to let you know that I'm coming up."

"Hn."

Wasn't like there was much he could do anyway. The idiot was persistent. Not but five minutes later Naruto was walking through his front door. Before even giving some kind of greeting, the blonde plopped himself down on the couch.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Sasuke flinched from the volume and went to go see the commotion was about. He found Naruto pointing at the giant hole in the wall, courtesy of his fist.

"Did you have a problem with the wall, teme?"

Not fueling the loudness, Sasuke just turned away.

"OI, TEME!"

"I was provoked."

"By who?"

"The girl who was here."

"Oh, alrig ... there was a GIRL here? In your house?"

"No, she was standing outside the whole time, of course she was in my house."

"Then what did she do that made you want to punch a wall?"

"She said some things she shouldn't have."

Naruto had seated himself down on the couch and motioned for Sasuke to join him.

Sasuke proceeded to tell him the whole story. Everything, the crash, the twenty questions, the fight, all of it.

"So that was her car at the bottom of your driveway?"

"Ah."

"And you just let her walk away."

"Ah."

"Well, all I can say is that you're an IDIOT!"

"Look who's talking."

"I would never let my dream girl walk out the door!"

"She's not my dream girl."

Naruto could not believe that HE was supposed to be the stupid one. Looks like he would just have to shove the bold print under his friend's nose.

"You're right, Sasuke. You just let her inside your house, told her about your past, KISSED her, and listened to what she was saying."

"Hn."

"'You said some pretty messed up things to her, Sasuke. She was trying to apologize and you pushed her even farther away. Fate doesn't give you a situation like this every day, Sasuke."

Sasuke was confused, he turned to face his friend.

"A situation like what?"

"You know, two perfect strangers meeting each other and growing closer until they fall in love."

"We are NOT in love."

"Not yet, Sasuke, not yet."

"Whatever, letting her inside was a mistake, anyway."

Sasuke made his way across the room until Naruto spoke up.

"The bigger mistake was letting her get away."

______________________________________________________________________

Hey, sorry for the long gap between updates. I was caught up in my other story, Back to You. Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be what happened to Sakura after she left. Review please!

musicXinXtheXdark

Disclaimer: yeah … it's not mine


	6. Like An Open Book

**Like An Open Book**

All she knew was she had to get out of there. The air was suffocating, she felt like the ceiling was inching towards the floor every minute, crushing her in the process. She wasn't suicidal enough to leave and find herself amidst the killer storm. Instead, she crashed on the floor of his office, the farthest known (to her, at least) place in the house from where he was. When she left sunlight on her eyelids she checked the sky for clouds, called a cab, and was on her (very hurried) way. She found herself scrambling down the driveway, legs still unsteady from the lack of motion, grasping at anything that could help slow her decent. She greeted the cab at the bottom of the driveway, hair disheveled and neglected, clothes stiff and crinkled, with scratches and bruises gracing her limbs. Courtesy of his gravel driveway. She climbed into the cab and was about to give the driver her address when she realized something, being alone was less than satisfactory. As a matter of fact, it was the worst possible thing. She had just spent a sleepless night plagued by her thoughts, sheet lightning temporarily lighting up the sky, thunder churning the, once, calm air. She shook her head back and forth, this was not something she needed to think about. Which was exactly why she gave the cabbie her best friend's address.

_Ino-pig will spend the whole time talking about what she did during the storm that I won't even have time to think about my experience._

When she pulled up to Ino's apartment building she exited, tipped the man generously, and climbed her way up the staircase. She knocked three times before the blond's face greeted her. Ino was wearing a look of, shock? Then Sakura looked down at herself. Of course, she looked like she had just been through a hurricane. Feeling the need to explain, Sakura opened her mouth ... she didn't get very far before the opposite girl's arms where around her frame.

"...Ino-pig?"

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

Stunned, Sakura tried to think of something that would deviate her friend from her interrogation path.

"Ah, what makes you think something's wrong?"

"Because the last time you had that look on your face was the first time you lost a patient."

"_Why should I believe anything from a third class doctor who isn't even skilled enough to keep a patient alive."_

Soooo, maybe coming to her best friends house was a bad idea. Why didn't she choose someone who was crappier at reading people, like Tenten. Tenten wouldn't ask questions.

"Nothing's-"

"So help me, Haruno Sakura, the next thing you say better be going to keep me from telling you the truth."

Not feeling like talking about this _outside_, Sakura shuffled past her friend. Ino closed the door and turned her face towards the girl. She was currently sitting in an arm chair, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

Ino walked over and sat on the arm of her chair, "And I'm kind of not going anywhere anytime soon. Spill."

After Sakura had told her tale, Ino was flabbergasted.

"Let me get this straight, you crashed your car-

"Yep."

"-met a crazy hot guy-"

"Uh huh."

"-kissed him-"

"Pretty much."

"-slept in his ARMS-"

"Technically, we didn't start out that way."

"-got in a fight-"

"Keep going..."

"-and then just WALKED AWAY!!!"

By this point Ino was up and busy pacing back in forth in front of the chair.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?!? Say those things to him and then just stay for breakfast?"

"No, you were supposed to stay and tell him how you feel!"

"And how exactly do I feel?"

Ino slouched her shoulders and made it sound like she was explaining the most straightforward thing in the world.

"You. Love. HIM. And the last time I checked, loving someone means staying, no matter what."

"Even domestic violence?"

"Stop being such a drama queen, forehead. All I'm saying is that you let him go and now you will probably never see him again."

Something about that thought didn't sit right with Sakura.

_Never see him again? I didn't think about that ... Wait, he was the jerk, not me. I tried to apologize, he didn't. Yeah._

"You're only half right, Ino. I may have walked away, but he didn't follow me."

Ino was seriously frustrated. This girl was a whole new level of oblivious.

"To WHERE, Sakura! Did you just happen to tell him where you lived or where you were going. Just because you know where he lives doesn't mean the same automatically applies to both of you."

"Well,-"

"Well, nothing. If you wanted him to follow you shouldn't have left like that!"

Sakura told herself that she couldn't care less. That there are other, more emotional, fish in the sea. That she should just move on and find someone else, someone better.

_If that's even possible..._

Shaking herself from her _very_ unwelcome thoughts, Sakura tried to at least convince herself it meant nothing.

"Whatever, Ino-pig. It's done. I can't change it now."

Ino had entered her kitchen and was leaning against the counter edge. Sometimes she really just didn't understand this girl. From the looks of it she was head over heels but she still refused to take any kind of action in making something out of it.

"I'm gonna go, Pig. Gotta get to work tomorrow. Ja."

"Ah, bye."

With the final close of the door, Ino was left alone.

(Night time that day)

Both Sasuke and Sakura lie awake that night. No storm, candle lit discussions, or perfect stranger to waste the night away with. Just silence. Silence and darkness, enveloping them both. It should be relaxing, relieving, renewing ... but it wasn't. It was incomplete, just how the two of them where feeling without a certain someone in their arms.

(One Month Later)

Everything was business as usual for Sakura. Patients come in, she fixes them up, patients leave. Same old same old. She was going to meet Ino for lunch that day, to do so it meant she would have to pick up the pace on her paper work. When the blonde knocked on her door she was signing the last paper and throwing on her coat.

"Ready to go?" Ino couldn't help but suppress a laugh towards her best friend. The girl had her coat on backwards, an ink stain of her finger, and she was currently trying to pick up her purse with her foot while organizing the stack of papers on her desk. There is no way gravity should have allowed those to stay upright. They towered over the girl!

"Yeah, I've been dying to get out of this stuffy office."

Just as the two were about to leave, a frantic looking nurse came bursting through the door.

"Haruno-san, there's a patient waiting for you in exam room three."

Sakura just nodded her head and shot a look at Ino.

"I can just wait outside, it shouldn't take you that long."

When the pair came to the room, Sakura entered and Ino just leaned against the wall outside.

Suddenly, the reverberation of the clipboard hitting the floor was followed by Sakura shouting, "YOU!" and backing out the door. Her curiosity perked, Ino caught a glimpse of a raven haired man sitting on the exam table, his arms folded across his chest and a smug smirk painted across his thin lips. Sakura sprinted out the room before Ino even had a chance to ask her what was going on. She bent down to pick up the clipboard, feeling like she needed to give this ... Mr. Uchiha, according to his chart ... some kind of excuse. Wait, back up, Uchiha. As in the guy Sakura was stranded with? Well, that changed some things. Entering best friend mode, Ino prepared herself to give the lecture of a lifetime.

______________________________________________________________________

Sorry, this one's a little short but the next one is coming up soon. Review please! S'il vous plaît? Per favore?

musicXinXtheXdark


	7. Infinitely, Definitely, & Passionately

**Infinitely, Definitely, and Passionately **

Sasuke currently found himself tearing through the streets in hot pursuit of a certain pink haired girl and it was all thanks to that obnoxious blond who claimed to be said girl's best friend.

_(Flashback)_

_Ino took a step towards the boy in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to change his mind._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"_

_...Apparently she planned on doing it very loudly._

_Sasuke gave no response. _

"_Do you have any idea what you mean to her? She's practically in LOVE with you and all you do is sit there and watch her leave?!? What is that, twice now? How many chances do you think you are going to get with her. People like Sakura don't just walk into your life on a regular basis! She spend, what, two days with you, made her way into your heart, and then you just let her walk away? Are you some kind of stupid or something?!? Just because she showed up on your doorstep once doesn't mean it will happen again. You can't count on a bizarre, legendary, storm to come in and push you two together. God, it took freaking Mother Nature for you two to find each other! Don't you know you're not supposed to defy Mother Nature?"_

_Ino was panting heavily now, having not taken a breath since the start of her monologue. Sasuke opened his mouth in the form of giving a reply but Ino cut him off._

"_No matter, she's somewhere out there. Thinking about you, and you're an idiot if you're going to let her do it alone. She told me the whole story, Sasuke. Everything. I know that you fell in love with her too. So stop being so childish and go find her."_

_Sasuke didn't give an answer, verbally, that is. He just picked himself up off the examination table and walked out the door. That was all Ino needed, though. She knew where he was headed, and she knew it involved a certain best friend of hers._

_(End Flashback)_

So when Sasuke found the person he was searching for, he was ambivalent. She was walking on the opposite side of the road, hands in her pockets and her face turned up towards the sky. When she felt his gaze lingering on her, she ran. It took him a moment to realize she was fleeing before he started moving his own feet after hers. They must have looked crazy in the eyes of anyone else, but he didn't really care. He just had to find her.

Thirty minutes later she was out of breath and had made the wrong move, turning into a dead end alley.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Frustrated she swung her foot out at the wall in front of her. The solidness of the brick wall and the fragility of her toes through her ballet flats was more than enough to send a wave of pain coursing through her system. Grasping her foot and hoping up and down on one foot she repeated,

"Shit, shit, shit!"

So, of course, when Sasuke found her he couldn't help but smirk. Turning to face the man she unleashed one of her patent, "Say one word and I'll kill you," looks.

No reaction. Nada. Damn, it must be because he has perfected his own death glare. She would know from being on the receiving end of it more than once. He took one step towards her, she took one step away from him. Desperately trying to maintain the homeostasis between the two of them as far as spacing went. When she attempted to move backwards a second time, the wall behind her became a major problem. She mentally cursed herself one more time for the predicament she was in. Sasuke just kept moving towards her, closing the little remaining space between them. She mentally cursed (again) him for his good looks. It would be so much easier to hate this, him, if he was ugly and repulsive. To bad he was the polar opposite of that. Finally, when he was close enough to see every minute detail of her visage, he craned his mouth down to hers. Just hovering above her own lips, the space seeming bigger than it really was. He was teasing her, taunting her. Just when she thought he was going to kiss her, he moved his lips ever so slowly to her ear.

"What's the point of running when I'm faster?"

Sakura tried to come up with a response. She really did, but his proximity was intoxicating. She couldn't think (properly, at least) with him that close to her. It was like all her sense just shut themselves off and started focusing everything on him. He took a step backwards, attempting to get a wider view of the girl. With him just a little farther away she could grace him with an answer.

"Did you ever think I ran because I didn't want you to be near me?"

Sakura was still rooted to the wall, her support. On the other hand Sasuke was pacing back and forth in front of her. Like a lawyer before a jury.

"Ah, but the girl never runs unless she wants the man to follow after."

Sakura, for some reason, felt resentment boil up to her conscious mind.

"Did you ever think you had your chance the first time?"

She spat the words with such venom that he was caught off guard.

"What?"

"I'm saying that I ran away once, Sasuke, and you didn't come after me. This isn't some crazed fan made story about how we fall in love. I was waiting for you that first time. You never came. Then I see you at the hospital where I work to give you a checkup! You didn't show your face for a month, Sasuke. One whole month I waited for you. I'm tired of waiting, Sasuke. When I ran out that door I didn't want you to follow me. Not anymore."

The words cut Sasuke like a knife running down from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet.

"What if I wanted to come after you?"

His answer was not given in a joking tone like the ones before it. He was serious. He was showing a part of him that she wasn't used to, but it didn't mean what she said wasn't true.

"What about me, Sasuke? What if it's what I want? Why did you change your mind about coming after me?"

Sasuke knew it was now or never. Time to jump.

"I never changed my mind, Sakura. I always wanted to come after you. I just wasn't able to do it before."

"What do you mean, 'not able to do it?'"

"I mean I couldn't do it, I needed a push. But I never forgot about you, I've been thinking about you this whole month. Every thought has been possessed by you. Every movement controlled by some lingering thing you said to me. Two freaking days we knew each other. Hell, I see the cashier at the grocery store more than I see you. Two days and I just can't bring myself to forget you, to think about anything else other than you."

Sakura felt paralyzed. She could hardly breathe, let alone move. Before she got her hopes up, she wanted to hear him say it. Hear what she wanted him to say so badly, what was echoing in her own heart as well.

"Sasuke, what do you mean?"

Sasuke spun around on his heel and closed the void between them one more time.

"I'm saying that I'm crazy about you, Sakura Haruno. The girl who laid down on my doorstep and crawled her way into my home, my heart. The girl who forgets things like the emergency kit and is an amazing doctor. I'm saying that I, Sasuke Uchiha, love you, Sakura Haruno. Infinitely, defiantly, and passionately."

The only response she could muster was a dumbfound stare into his pools of obsidian. Proving to her that every word he had just said was true. Sakura raised herself up and met her lips with his. Sasuke wound his arms around her waist, hers crawling up his neck to his hairline. They stayed like that for god knows how long until they broke apart. Sakura moved her lips to his ears and gave him the answer he didn't need to hear.

"I, Sakura Haruno, love you, Sasuke Uchiha, infinitely, defiantly, and passionately."

When Ino saw the two making their way back to the hospital, hand in hand, she just smirked at the two. Their silhouettes contrasting against the setting sun. She couldn't help but think...

_What would these two do without me._

______________________________________________________________________

Well, hope you guys liked the end of the story. If you're reading Back to You the update for it should be out tomorrow. To review or to not review, what a stupid question! Review of course!

Thanks!

musicXinXtheXdark


End file.
